


own me, you own (rattle my bones)

by rutabega129



Series: La Petite Mort [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutabega129/pseuds/rutabega129
Summary: Beca gets really turned on by Chloe's strength.





	own me, you own (rattle my bones)

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. This fic is based on this NSFW/NC-17 animated drawing. Please click at your own risk [NSFW animation](https://satinminions.com/img/lezdom4c-5.html)
> 
> Title from "Faster" by Matt Nathanson (second time i've used this song as title inspiration)
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes by me

Beca furrows her brow when she sees her phone light up and an incoming text comes from Jesse.

**Jesse:  
** _I’ll be there in 10 minutes._

**Beca:  
** _Be WHERE in 10 minutes?_

**Jesse:  
** _…your house?_

Beca sits up in the couch and frowns at her phone. It was a Saturday afternoon and the only thing on her agenda was doing nothing. Well it was until Chloe woke her up at 8 and proclaimed that they were going to be running errands all days. Between both their hectic schedules, they’ve postponed their basic household needs for a little too long. Beca was grumpily at the grocery store with Chloe earlier in the morning pushing the cart as Chloe loaded it up with the groceries from their very long list. She was sure those paparazzi pictures would be splendid. Now she was resting from dusting and vacuuming the whole house while Chloe was finishing up on laundry. She did not expect a visitor today.

**Beca:  
** _Why are you coming over? What if we weren’t home? Dude, you can’t just come uninvited._

**Jesse:  
** _You did invite me dumbass. I have your bed? Remember you asked me to pick it up and deliver it to you since you don’t like when random people know your address because of creepy stalkerazzi? I shouldve texted chloe first…_

Beca almost slaps herself in the face. She totally forgot their new bed that was coming today even though Chloe told her last night that Jesse was going to be there around 12. It was just another thing to tick off their never ending Saturday errand list.

**Beca:  
** _Fuck you dude. I’ll let Chloe know you’re on your way. Did you bring Benji?_

**Jesse:  
** _I don’t need benji. I have all the help I need there._

**Beca:  
** _I’m not helping you carry that bed upstairs._

**Jesse:  
** _Are you forgetting how much Chloe can bench press? Your girl is freakishly strong._

Beca smiles at that because it was true. Chloe was insanely strong and it turned Beca on more than anything. Sometimes she’d just watch Chloe do her morning workout routine and be late for work. It’s always definitely worth it to see Chloe’s muscles flex and watch the sweat run down her toned body.

“Hey Becs, is Jesse almost here?” Chloe asks when comes in from the laundry room. “He said around 12.”

Beca smiles and waves her phone in front of her. “Yeah, he’ll be here in a few. You sure the both of you can carry a California King up those stairs?” She teases.

Chloe arches her eyebrow. “Are you doubting my strength, babe?”

“No, just don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Beca says grinning. “And Jesse’s a wuss so you’ll probably be carrying 80% of the weight.”

Chloe laughs and leans down to kiss Beca. “You’re so mean.” Beca is about to pull Chloe down for a deeper kiss, when the doorbell rings. 

“I hate him,” Beca whines.

“He has our new bed so the sooner we let him in, the sooner we can break it in.”

Beca jumps off the couch and heads to the front door and opens it. “Hey loser,” she says in greeting.

“Hello to you too,” Jesse says ignoring Beca’s insult. As far as jabs go, Beca has said a lot worse to him. He turns his attention to Chloe and smiles. “So I got it currently anchored on the bed of my truck, shouldn’t take that long to bring it in.” He turns to Beca again. “Why don’t you get us some lemonade or something?” That gets him a punch in the arm. “Ow! Geez, I was obviously joking.”

Beca rolls her eyes. “You’re a dick. Now bring my bed inside.” Jesse is still rubbing his arm when he goes back to his truck while Chloe shakes her head at their antics. “Can you drop the bed on his foot at one point?” She asks as Chloe takes off the shirt she was currently wearing to reveal just her sports bra. Beca suddenly loses her train of thought as Chloe ties her hair in a pony tail. Her eyes skim Chloe’s body. The outside heat was already making them hot and a little sweat was glistening off Chloe’s abs. Beca forgets how to breathe.

Chloe definitely notices Beca’s distraction and winks at her. “What was that, Beca?” She walks backwards towards Jesse’s truck and laughs as Beca just stares. “Be good, babe,” she calls before she helps unlatch the belts that was keeping the bed in place.

Beca watches with her mouth slightly open as Chloe moves with agility on top of the truck bed to get all the latches and jumps off gracefully to the ground. She then helps pull the mattress off the truck and onto the furniture dolly Jesse had brought over. Her arm muscles flex as she pushes and pulls the mattress into place and Beca’s mouth goes dry and her underwear gets damp. Together, Chloe and Jesse wheel the mattress towards the door.

“Beca, can you at least open the door wider?” Jesse asks with playful annoyance as Beca just continues to gawk. She swallows and shakes her head out of her lustful catatonic state.

“Right,” she says and opens both of their French double doors so they can wheel the bed inside. Chloe winks at her as she passes her towards the staircase.

The two successfully maneuver the bed on to the floor and tilt it so it’s on the first step. “So,” Jesse says as he surveys the best way to get the bed up the stairs. “Do you want to take the top or bottom?”

Beca almost chokes on air when she sees Chloe’s knowing grin from just the side of her face. “Definitely _top,_” Chloe says in a tone she knows only Beca would get. She takes a couple steps up the stairs until she’s behind the top part of the bed and bends at her knees and lifts. Beca can definitely see she’s straining a little more with the angle. Both her biceps and triceps twitch as Chloe’s grip tightens.

“Chloe, please be careful,” Beca says as she watches with concern. Jesse copies Chloe at the bottom half. “And you too, I guess,” she says with feign indifference.

Chloe snorts. “I’m good, Beca, see? Lifting with my legs and everything.”

“Thanks, Beca,” Jesse deadpans. He already seemed like he was out of breath and definitely sweating a whole lot more than when he was outside. Beca couldn’t help but feel smug that her girlfriend was barely breaking a sweat. “Okay, one, two, three!” Jesse pushes as Chloe lifts and pulls her end up the stairs walking backwards. “Okay a little to the left,” Jesse directs since Chloe was walking blindly but she nearly falters when she moves that direction. “Oh sorry I mean my left,” he corrects earning him a glare from Beca.

“Jesse, I swear to god, if you say ‘pivot’ I’m going to make Chloe drop the bed on you.”

Both Chloe and Jesse laugh as they continue to climb the stairs. Jesse looked like he was already getting a little winded as gravity and the weight of bed bore down on him a little as they ascended. Chloe was breathing harder as her exertion doubled.

Beca was still staring getting increasingly turned on the harder Chloe worked. Her girlfriend was an actual goddess. Her physique was flawless and she made everything looks so effortless. Beca knew a lot of people underestimated her because of her small stature but no one really paid attention to how strong Chloe really was. But of course Beca knew exactly how strong. She follows them upstairs when they finally got to the top landing. Chloe and Jesse moved it into the master bedroom where their bed frame was already assembled and gently lay it down on it.

Jesse lets out a low whistle as he straightens up and bends his back a little backwards trying to ease the soreness. “Wow, that was a trip,” he says and wipes his brow with the back of his hand for dramatic effect. Chloe fans herself a little and smirks at Beca who was still staring at her.

“You want some lunch, Jesse?” Chloe randomly says and Beca’s eyes snap to her in warning. Chloe just winks. “We just got the fridge restocked so help yourself. Consider it a thank you for getting our bed and helping us move it in.”

Jesse smiles in gratitude. “Thanks, Chloe, but you Venmo-ing me when I told you not to,” he jokingly glares, “was thanks enough but I’ll never say no to free food.” He salutes at Beca who flips him off and heads downstairs.

“Chloe,” Beca whines as soon as Jesse is out of the room. “Why did you do that?”

Chloe laughs and pulls Beca towards her by the belt loop of her jeans. “Because I know how incredibly horny you are right now when you watched me move that bed. And I love working you up.” She slips her hands into each back pocket of Beca’s jeans and squeezes. Beca lets out a little gasp and wraps her arms around Chloe’s neck. “Why don’t you put the sheets on the bed while I go downstairs and make us lunch?” She whispers it against Beca’s lips and gives her the lightest of kisses.

Beca whines again. “Can we please kick Jesse out?”

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ll give you what you want,” Chloe squeezes again and it lifts Beca to her lips. “Exactly how you like it.” Beca shivers and leans up to fully kiss Chloe.

“Okay,” Beca says pulling away breathless. “If he stays longer than an hour, I’m suing you for emotional distress.”

Chloe just laughs and then heads downstairs.

\--

Chloe doesn’t stop teasing Beca during their lunch. For one, she had put on of Beca’s plaid shirts with the buttons completely undone so her abs and bra were still visible. She had also rolled up the sleeves so her forearms were showing and would randomly flex them when they were eating. Chloe had also sat next to her on their island while Jesse sat on the other side as they talked and ate. It was the perfect cover for Chloe to run her foot up and down Beca’s legs and for Chloe to rub her through her jeans. If Jesse noticed that Beca was barely talking the entire time because she was too busy trying to stifle her moans, he definitely didn’t say anything.

When Jesse finally leaves an hour later, Beca was sure she would combust on the spot. She said her goodbyes to Jesse as Chloe walked him out to his truck. She took those moments to try to compose herself and to contemplate whether or not just to strip herself of her jeans and underwear when Chloe comes back and locks the front door behind her.

“So,” Chloe says innocently. “What do you want to do now?”

Beca doesn’t answer but instead runs the short distance to Chloe and jumps. Chloe catches her easily. “Fuck,” Beca says as Chloe holds her from under her ass. Her center rubs against Chloe’s abs and Beca locks her legs behind Chloe’s back.

“Hi,” Chloe says lowly looking into Beca’s full blown eyes.

“I need you to fuck me now,” Beca says unable to contain herself any longer. “Nice and hard.”

“Yeah?” Chloe shifts Beca’s body a little in her arms to get a better grip. “You want me to fuck you the way you like it?”

“Fuck yes,” Beca says as tries to grind against Chloe. “Let’s break in our new bed.” Chloe leans up to kiss Beca and starts walking them up the stairs. She does it quickly and carefully without ever breaking their lips apart. When they get to their room, Chloe lets her go on the bed. Beca lets out a little yelp when she bounces at the foot of bed and she already loves the feel of it.

“Take off your clothes,” Chloe orders and Beca is already unbuttoning her jeans that felt like they were glued to her at this point. She watches as Chloe goes to their toy chest and picks out a strap on and quickly puts it on. Beca notices that the only clothing Chloe leaves on is the plaid shirt. The site of her girlfriend wearing a strap with nothing but _her_ shirt makes Beca wetter than she already was.

“You’re looking very butch, babe,” Beca sayss as Chloe makes her way back to Beca who was sitting patiently and naked at the edge of their bed.

Chloe only smirks and looks at Beca’s naked body up and down. “You’re soaked,” she points out even though it goes without saying.

“All for you.” Beca reaches out and pulls Chloe down by the collar of the shirt and kisses her. “Fuck me, Chloe,” she says between kisses. She can feel Chloe’s hands all over body, grasping and pinching at her breasts and nipples. The next thing Beca knew, she’s on her stomach, bent over on the edge of the bed. She moans and grasps fistfuls of the covers under her. She can’t believe they’re already going to ruin their new sheets.

“Spread those legs,” Chloe says from behind and Beca feels Chloe’s foot kick lightly at her own feet. Her stance gets wider as Chloe takes a hold of her hips. “So fucking sexy,” she rasps and runs her fingers through Beca’s dripping center and pushes two fingers in. Beca moans at the feeling. “So ready to be fucked.” She runs the toy up and down Beca’s center getting it nice and coated before slipping it in slowly.

“Fuck,” Beca breathes when she feels it get to the hilt. Chloe definitely picked one of their longer dildos.

Chloe pulls it out all the way and then slams it back in and starts pushing it in short and hard thrusts.

“Oh!” Beca screams and grips the covers tighter. “Fuck, Chloe, so good.” Her screams of pleasure echo through the room as each hard thrust rocks their bed against the wall.

“You love being fucked from behind, don’t you, Beca? Like a naughty little girl?” Chloe’s squeezes her hips tighter as she speeds up her pace. “You love being pounded.”

“Chloe,” Beca keens. “Harder.”

Chloe redoubles her effort even as her thighs and abs burn. She can tell Beca was close by the way her cunt clenches around the dildo. “God so fucking tight,” Chloe says more to herself as she thrusts even harder. The noises Beca makes are now incoherent. A cross between moans and whimpers and high pitched screams that are broken up with each thrust of Chloe’s hips.

“Are you going to come for me, baby? Are you going to come all over this bed?”

“Chloe!” Beca screams as she writhes against the bed. Her legs are now spread wider and her clit rubs against the covers. The entire bed is shaking at Chloe’s vigorous thrusting and out of whim, Chloe lifts her hand to slap at Beca’s ass. “Fuck!”

“You like that?” Chloe says and Beca can tell she’s getting out of breath. Chloe spanks her again.

“Fuck baby, so good, again!”

Chloe continues to spank her in time with her thrusts and Beca’s voice gets hoarse from all her screams and moans.

“Fuck, such a tight pussy,” Chloe says through gritted teeth and Beca comes hard all over their new bed. Beca’s heart is beating so fast she swears it resonates throughout the entire bed. Chloe slowly pulls of her and then collapses face down right to her. She doesn’t give Chloe anytime to rest before she rolls Chloe over onto her back and undoes the strap on.

“What are you doing?” Chloe asks through hooded eyes.

Beca grins and spreads Chloe’s legs open. “I know you didn’t come babe, you think I’d let you have all the fun?” Beca eyes widen at how wet and swollen Chloe was. She knows it won’t take long so she dives right in.

“Beca, fuck!” Her lips wrap around Chloe’s clit and she sucks and bites down. She enters her with two fingers and curls upwards pressing on Chloe’s g-spot. Chloe comes with a silent scream and her entire body collapses where she lay. Beca climbs up next to her and cuddles up against her side.

Both girls were bone tired and Beca was all kinds of pleasantly sore.

“Well,” Beca says as she looks at the spot where she was fucked into the mattress. “Good thing we bought two sets of sheets.”

Chloe laughs but then winces. “Oh laughing hurts my abs.” Beca scoots closer and runs her hands over the abs she loves so much. The muscles twitch under her fingertips. “Who knew fucking you could be such a good work out? I’m going to be so sore tomorrow.” Beca pokes her stomach. “Ow! Babe!”

“_You’re_ going to be sore?” Beca says in mock indignation. “You just fucked me into next week. I’m going to be walking funny for days.”

Chloe grins. “You’re ridiculous you know that?”

Beca just hums tiredly and starts to drift off to sleep. “By the way, I love this new bed.”

“Me too.”


End file.
